


I Went to Coachella and All I Got Was Your Body

by KKSlider909



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Body Swap AU, Coachella Weekend 2, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, No Smut, One Shot, coachella, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKSlider909/pseuds/KKSlider909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Barden Bellas go to Coachella Weekend 2 and Staubrey happens weirdly.</p>
<p>(With a tiny bit of pre-established Bechloe)</p>
<p>The Body Swap AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Went to Coachella and All I Got Was Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I love going to music festivals and live events in general. I figure the Bellas would too. I'm pretending that the Bellas took some time for team bonding at a music festival after winning Semi-regionals but before going to the ICCA Finals. Chloe would be stoked to see Sia live at Coachella Weekend 2 (Sia did sing "Titanium" after all), because Sia is slated to be Calvin Harris' special guest artist this weekend (as opposed to Rihanna on Weekend 1).
> 
> True story: One of my friends ended up in the hospital with a concussion when we saw Morrissey in concert several years ago, because some asshat decided to slam everyone around him into the ground.

AUBREY POV

The first thing you notice when you open your eyes is that you are reclining on a gurney and that Cynthia Rose has a death grip on your hands.

"Stacie, we were so worried about you." CR says as she releases your hands and waves for Beca and Fat Amy to come over.

Beca and Fat Amy look at you with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Dude, Stacie, how ya feeling?" Beca says as she gently wipes some dirt and grass stains from your forehead.

You grimace from the cuts and scrapes all over your body, as well as the bump on your head. You have this strange lingering feeling that you are not quite yourself. It's weird that everyone keeps calling you Stacie.

"I need painkillers, ugh my head." You manage to say groggily. "Where am I?"

"You're at the medical tent, at Coachella." CR says.

"Stacie, I'll get the nurse to give you something, okay?" Beca leaves to get the nurse.

"What happened?" You ask.

Fat Amy explains, "Some drunk asshole thought he was a Flying Wallenda. He climbed up a steel scaffolding near the stage and tried to walk across a wire. He ended up belly flopping onto the crowd."

CR adds, "Both you and Aubrey were knocked out. The paramedics brought you guys to the medical station."

Beca and a nurse arrive. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is your pain?" The nurse asks.

You tell the nurse where it hurts and how badly. She gives you some pain medication which you gladly ingest. She tells you to take it easy and that she'll come back to check on you again in a few hours.

"Guys," you say, "Go have fun. I'm gonna stay here."

"Stacie," Beca says, "I'm not leaving you." Beca shoos CR and Fat Amy out of the tent after convincing them that everyone will meet up later when Calvin Harris and Sia are set to be onstage.

"Beca," you say, "you don't have to stay."

"Dude, we're best buds," Beca gives you a serious look, "I can't abandon you."

Your face must look confused, because now Beca is asking, "What's wrong, Stacie?"

"Beca, can you get me my compact? It's in my purse."

Beca grabs Stacie's handbag and rummages through it. "Gosh, Stacie, you have too much shit in your bag!" Beca finally finds a compact and gives it to you.

You flick open the compact with your right hand and stare at yourself in the tiny mirror. You see Stacie's beautiful face staring back at you. You squint and Stacie's mesmerizing green eyes are squinting back. You lift your left hand and cradle your chin. In the mirror, a hand is cradling Stacie's chin. This can't be possible. You must be dreaming. You are Aubrey, not Stacie. Yet the mirror tells you that you are Stacie. You are Aubrey stuck in Stacie's body.

"Oh my God!" You gasp.

"Stacie, don't worry about that scratch across your forehead. The doctor looked at it earlier and said it's not deep enough for stitches. He said it'll heal just fine." Beca assures you.

"Oh my God!" You gasp again, because all other words cannot begin to describe the weirdness you are feeling right now. You don't care about the scratch. You just can't understand how you got stuck in Stacie's body. You saw "Freaky Friday" once when you were a little kid, and even back then, your adolescent self concluded that it was not an intellectually stimulating movie. You close the compact, close your eyes, and try to calm yourself with deep breaths.

Breathe. Think. Count to ten slowly. Wait it out and hopefully this will pass. You open your eyes and see Beca looking at you like she's worried.

"Stacie, talk to me. You okay? Do you need anything?"

You suddenly think maybe you should try to look for your real body? Your Aubrey body. You try to think about the plot in "Freaky Friday," but you can't remember what exactly happened at the end of that movie. At any rate, you want your original body back. You want to know where your real body has disappeared.

"Beca, if I'm here. Where's Aubrey? Is she alright? Can I see her?"

"Stacie, the paramedics took her to another medical tent. Chloe went with her. I could text Chloe and find out for you."  
Beca pulls her cellphone out of her pocket and starts to text Chloe.

 

CELLPHONE POV

DJBeca: Chlo, Stacie's awake & asking where Aubs is.

HotRedhead: babe, that is totes cute! *squeeeee* :D <3

DJBeca: is Aubrey awake yet?

HotRedhead: no, but i can't wait to tell Bree about Stacie asking about her. :). :). :)

 

STACIE POV  
You open your eyes and see a slightly out-of-focus Chloe staring directly at you. Your head hurts. You are on a gurney. You struggle to sit up.

"Bree, you're up! Hurray! I was soooooo worried about you. I didn't know what to do. I kept bugging the doctors and nurses about you--I think they're annoyed with me. They told me to wait here with you until you wake up. You were mumbling about the four newest elements of the periodic table. Then you took a break. Then, you drooled. Then, you started chanting repeatedly: higgs boson, higgs boson, higgs boson. Then, you went on and on about smashing particles in a large hadron collider. You were smiling the whole time, mumbling about the hadron collider. It's like you took a physics class or something, but you never took a physics class this whole time we've been at Barden, so I have no idea where you came up with all this stuff. Wait, have you been talking to Stacie? Cuz Stacie's a physics major, so maybe she told you all this stuff? Wait, did you guys finally talk? No, you haven't had any time to be by yourselves this weekend. We've only hung out as a group. But seriously Bree, you guys really should talk. Come on, this has been going on too long. And Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy are placing bets on you guys. Blah blah blah blah blah..."

You cover your ears to prevent a further onslaught of Chloe's rambling. Your head hurts too much to care if you are being rude. You don't think Chloe rambles this much around the Bellas. You don't know how Aubrey or Beca puts up with this.

You uncover your ears after you see that Chloe has stopped talking. She kisses your forehead and wraps her arms around you in a crushing hug.

"Bree, I'm gonna go get the doctor. Don't move."

"Chloe, why do you keep calling me 'Bree'?"

"Oh my god, Bree do you not remember your own name? Is this like temporary amnesia or something? Oh my God, I've only seen amnesia on TV and movies, never in real life. Bree, do you remember how old you are? Quick, what's your favorite color? Your favorite drink? Your favorite book? Your favorite band? Your favorite song? Bree, how many dwarves were roommates with Snow White? Oh god, I'm getting help." Chloe turns and grabs the first person she sees with a stethoscope.

The person with the stethoscope introduces herself as an RN. She runs through a battery of tests with you, then she tells you to just get some rest. You thank her for the pain meds.

"Chloe, what happened?"

"Bree, you got knocked out by some idiot who jumped into the crowd."

"Chloe, my name isn't Bree! Why do you keep calling me 'Bree'?"

"Bree, stop saying that. You're scaring me." Chloe has both of her hands on your shoulders now. Her eyes are desperately searching your face for signs of trauma.

"Chloe, calm down. Look, I don't know why, but I just feel really weird. I can't describe the feeling. Maybe I'll feel better after these pain meds start to kick in."

"Yeah, that's probably it, Bree. The pain meds just need to kick in."

"Wait, where's Aubrey? Where are the rest of the Bellas?"

"Aubrey Posen, you are right here!" Chloe says emphatically as she hugs you again all too tightly. "Just lie down Bree. Close your eyes. You need to sleep it off." Chloe kisses your forehead again after brushing away some stray bangs.

Contrary to Chloe's insistence, you know for a fact that you are not Aubrey. But you are too tired to argue with her. You close your eyes as instructed and let your body settle into the gurney.

 

CELLPHONE POV  
DJBeca: Chlo, is Aubs up yet?

HotRedhead: babe, she was up but kept saying her name isn't Bree! like she has amnesia! obvs, this sucks big time! :(

DJBeca: Chlo, don't worry. She'll be fine. If she was injured badly, they would have sent an ambulance to take her to the hospital.

HotRedhead: U R right. XOXOXO

DJBeca: Stacie is up and pacing back and forth. She keeps asking to see Aubs. I'm walking her over. Maybe that'll jog Aubs' memory?

HotRedhead: Good idea, hun. I'll ping you my location. See ya soon. :)

 

AUBREY POV  
You've been frantically pacing the same area near your gurney for the past 30 minutes. You are nervously wringing your hands and muttering, "How could this happen? It's not possible! It just can't be!"

Ridiculous as it may sound, you suspect that you and Stacie have swapped bodies. Body swaps only happen in fantasy or science-fiction--or so you thought. Maybe there's a portal somewhere here at Coachella that takes you to a parallel universe. Maybe that's why they say that music festivals are magical. Maybe you've accidentally inhaled something hallucinogenic. Maybe you've lost your mind.

Your pacing is probably stressing out Beca. Yup, she looks mighty uncomfortable as she makes eye contact with you.

"Stacie, can you sit and chill for a minute? You'll get to see your girlfriend soon, okay?"

"Girlfriend?" You stop pacing and stare down at Beca. "What girlfriend?"

You've stared down at Beca many times during rehearsals in your original body, but staring down from Stacie's height definitely makes you more intimidating. You are starting to enjoy this height advantage.

"What do you mean 'what girlfriend'? Stacie, you're kidding me, right? Who else have you been pining for and constantly talking about ever since auditions?"

You stare at Beca, now with your mouth gaping. You can't believe it. You are stunned into silence.

"Dude, Stacie, are you cheating on Aubrey? Are you crushing on some other chick now? How could you start on a new girl so soon? Weren't you gonna finally tell Aubrey this weekend, that you're really into her?"

"Beca, I..." You stop yourself from answering, after you fully understand what Beca has just revealed. This was stuff that Stacie confided in Beca. They are best friends. You would hate it if anything you've told Chloe in confidence were revealed. You feel like you've violated Stacie's privacy.

Part of you is ecstatic that Stacie is into you, but part of you doubts that any of this is true. Perhaps you're still asleep and you'll wake up tomorrow and discover that this was just one of those wish fulfillment type dreams.

God, you hate this body swap weirdness. This day can't be over soon enough.

"Stace, I just got a location ping from Chloe. Let's go see them."

Beca grabs your arm and guides you out of the medical tent. You walk half a mile to the next first aid station. When you get there, Beca walks you right up to Chloe who is standing next to a gurney. Chloe hugs you before you could even say hello.

"Stacie, I'm so glad you're okay! Aubrey dosed off a few minutes ago." Chloe points over to a blonde asleep on the gurney.

The blonde is sleeping on her side, with her hair disheveled and partially covering her face. You look at her and it's definitely your body--except you are not occupying it.

"Chloe, is she okay?" You ask.

"Um, Stacie, she seemed okay when she woke up earlier, but..." Chloe hesitates as she looks at Beca. Beca nudges Chloe to go on.

"She was starting to scare me, because she said her name wasn't 'Bree' and was asking why I kept calling her that." Chloe says dejectedly.

Beca whispers something into Chloe's ear, kisses her, then pulls her in for a hug. You are still not used to the public displays of affection between these two, but Chloe seems very happy with Beca so you're happy for her too.

You look over to the blonde on the gurney and wonder when you could re-possess your own body. You really need to comb that messy blonde hair, because it is not looking its best at the moment. You grab hold of the blonde's hands and think: at least you did a good job moisturizing these hands. These hands are so soft. You are somewhat weirded out by the idea that you are holding your own hands, with a pair of hands that you did not control this morning.

While you are thinking with fondness about your rigorous skin care regimen and the fabulously soft skin it reaps, the blonde opens her eyes and stares at you.

Chloe notices right away and says, "Bree, how are you feeling?"

The blonde gives you a wide-eyed stare and begins to speak, but stops. She looks at you, then at Chloe and Beca, then back to you again. Her jaw drops.

"Bree, you okay?" Chloe continues.

"You guys, can I have a moment alone with her?" You ask Beca and Chloe.

"Stacie, take as long as you want." Beca winks at you as she walks away with Chloe.

You let go of the blonde's soft hands and stare directly into her blue eyes. "Stacie, are you in there?"

You decide to get straight to the point. "Stacie, it's me, Aubrey. I think we've switched bodies. I don't know how. I just know that I'm stuck in your body. And you are stuck in mine."

The blonde sits up and stares at you suspiciously. She pouts and crosses her arms. She looks very threatening. Wow, you had no idea that Aubrey Posen could look so threatening, almost murderous. You are thoroughly impressed by your former body.

"Stacie, if you don't believe me, here, take a look at yourself." You hand her the compact, which she opens. She immediately looks into the mirror. You sit down next to her on the gurney.

"Oh my god! Aubrey, I have your face!"

"Stacie, you have my face and obviously my body."

"Oh wow, this is your body!" The blonde starts to squeeze one of her own breasts. "Aubrey, your boobs are fantastic!"

"Woah, woah, stop touching my boobs, Stacie!" You swat away the offending hand.

"Technically Aubrey, since it's my body now, they're not your boobs anymore." The blonde chuckles. "I could fondle them all night long!" The offending hand is back at it again.

"Stacie!" You capture that hand using both of your hands and move it down to her lap. "Can we just talk for a minute?"

The blonde nods her head and looks at you with those blue eyes that used to be your own. You remind yourself that, body swap or not, you need to get it over with. Life is too short to not try.

"Look Stacie, I'm sorry I had to find out this way, but Beca said that you...that you...are into me. It's not Beca's fault that she told me. Don't be mad at her. Beca doesn't know about our body swap thing or parallel universe thing, or whatever this thing is called. I'm sorry, but I don't know why someone as intelligent and kind and funny and gorgeous as you would be into me at all. I'm not very good at this sort of thing. I've been told that I'm pretty clueless some--"

You are prevented from finishing your monologue as you suddenly feel her lips pressed urgently against yours. Her warm hands are cupping your cheeks. Your eyes flutter shut and you forget what else you were going to say. Your mouth opens unconsciously to allow her tongue to flick along your bottom lip. Your hands grab the back of her neck to pull her closer as you deepen the kiss and moan into her mouth.

When breathing becomes an issue, you pull back slightly and smile. You look into her eyes and realize that they are green now. You see that Stacie's looking at your face and smiling too, having come to the same realization.

With a mischievous grin, she says, "I'm sorry Aubrey, I thought you said we were just gonna talk for one minute. You talk too much. I had to fast forward to the non-talking part after the talking part--you know, the happy ending part."


End file.
